This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(a) on patent application Ser. No. 092113523 filed in TAIWAN on May 20, 2003, which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a flat and pliable circuit board connector and particularly to a flat and pliable circuit board connector that has a movable upper lid for opening and closing to provide an open space and exposed terminals to facilitate insertion of the pliable circuit board and also equips function of preventing electromagnetic interference.
A conventional pliable circuit board connector 10 generally is constructed like the one shown FIGS. 1 and 2. It mainly includes a rectangular insulation body 20, a rectangular coupling cap 30 and a plurality of terminals 25. The rectangular insulation body 20 is a closed frame structure and includes an upper side wall 21, a lower side wall 22 and a side wall connecting to the left side and the right side of the upper side wall 21 and the lower side wall 22. The front side of the frame has an opening to form an insertion slot 23 to enable a pliable circuit board 15 to insert and enter the interior of the insulation body 20. The rear half section of the frame has a plurality of parallel and spaced ditches 24 to allow the terminals 25 to wedge in to form electric connection with the front sections of the upper legs 26 and lower legs 27 of the terminals 25. The coupling cap 30 has an elongated slot 32 abutting a lip end of the coupling cap 30 so that a rib axle 31 formed in an ellipsoidal cross section on the lip end is wedged between the upper leg 26 of each terminal 25 exposed outside the insulation body 20 and the lower leg 27 to form a pivotal structure for the terminal as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Namely, although the coupling cap 30 is located at the rear side of the insulation body 20, it is independent from the frame of the insulation body 20 without assembled. Referring to FIG. 1, when the coupling cap 30 is lifted and opened, the rear section of the upper leg 26 of each terminal 25 is not latched by the rib axle 31 and is in a free condition. Once the pliable circuit board 15 is inserted into the insulation body 20, and electric connection is established on each terminal 25, and the coupling cap 25 is closed over the insulation body 20 on the rear side, the rear section of the upper leg 26 of each terminal 25 is latched by the rib axle 31 of the coupling cap 30 so that the front section of the upper leg 26 is moved downwards due to a levering force to press the pliable circuit board 15 and the pliable circuit board 15 is securely held inside the insulation body 20 without loosening off.
As the insulation body 20 mentioned above adopts a closed frame structure that has the upper side wall 21 and the lower side wall 22, and the terminals 25 are sealed in the frame, the movable cap 30 cannot become the upper side wall of the insulation body 20. The pivotal fulcrum of turning and closing for the coupling cap 30 must be located between the upper leg 26 and the lower leg 27 at the rear half section of the terminals 25, and cannot be located on the frame of the insulation body 20. The space of the coupling cap 30 is restricted. The torque for opening or closing the coupling cap 30 also is limited. The resulting torque is generally smaller, and a greater force is required during operation. For closing, it is moved towards the rear side of the insulation body 20. Overall, operation of the pliable circuit board 10 connector is inconvenient.
Moreover, the conventional pliable circuit board connector 10 does not have the function of preventing electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore to add an EMI shielding device is required to enhance the function of the pliable circuit board connector.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved flat and pliable circuit board connector equipped with an open space to make operation of the connector more convenient.
The flat and pliable circuit board connector according to the invention includes an upper side wall formed by a movable upper lid that can be lifted rearwards and closed forwards. To insert the pliable circuit board, the movable upper lid is lifted rearwards to expose the upper leg and lower leg on the front half section of the terminal in an open space. Thus insertion operation of the pliable circuit board from the front end is easy, and the terminal may be inserted correctly to establish electric connection. Then the movable upper lid may be closed to securely hold the pliable circuit board in the flat and pliable circuit board connector without loosening off. Operation is easy and efficient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flat and pliable circuit board connector that has an open space. There is a pivotal fulcrum located on the rear back section of the flat and pliable circuit board connector for the movable upper lid to open or close, rather than located between the upper leg and lower leg at the rear half section of the terminal. Hence the movable upper lid may be lifted or closed at a longer torque to save effort and make operation simpler. Moreover, the movable upper lid may be covered by a metal shield plate to prevent EMI to enhance the function of the flat and pliable circuit board connector.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a flat and pliable circuit board connector equipped with an open space in which terminal flutes are formed on the plate of the movable upper lid. The rear end of the plate has a sloping downward structure with the distal end of the flutes forming an axle of an ellipsoidal cross section so that the axle and terminals of selected shapes form a cam shaft mechanism. When the movable upper lid is closed, the ellipsoidal axle generates a downward pressure for the front section of the upper leg of each terminal to enable the pliable circuit board to be firmly inserted in the flat and pliable circuit board connector.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.